eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Crusade to Faydwer
This quest is part 2 of the Swords of Destiny Timeline Steps #Speak with in . Motte will send you to Kelethin to speak with Lady Alethea Jyleel. #*''Note: Crow's Resting Place is an instanced zone, accessed by clicking the statue at in the . Down Below is accessible through Vermin's Snye, Qeynos City, and Qeynos village zones.'' #* Note: You''' must suspend your mercenary''' to enter the instance.'' '' #*''Note: While in Crow's Resting Place, consider speaking to the bartender and buying the two language primers for Guktan and Koada'Dal if you don't have them already. You'll need the languages for future parts of the quest.'' Finding the Rhym #Speak to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Kelethin in Greater Faydark at . #You have 12 minutes to harvest 6 jars of rhym from rhymposts around Kelethin. #*''Note:If you click the rhympost too high you will examine it, not gather it. Make sure that you see the hand, and that you actually gather, not examine.'' #*Locations are: #**aerie rhympost: - between levels on the Fae Residential Aerie Platform #**memorial rhympost: - on the rim of the memorial stump #**court house rhympost: - behind the Fae Royal Court building #**library rhympost: - behind the Kelethin Research Library #**bough rhympost: - tip of the branch that connects the Old Kelethin platform and the Kelethin Reserach Library platform #**lift rhympost: - walk out behind the building near the Old Kelethin Acorn Lift #Return to Lady Alethea Jyleel. #Locate the Gully of the Ursa Rhym (near chess board and beehive looking things) in NW Greater Faydark at and examine the 5 items there (closeups of all pictures are on the talk page): #* The Chessboard #* The Challenge Gong #* The Hive of the Diva #* The Hive of the Composer #* The Hive of the Baritone Berlok's Books #Go to Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains #Talk to Inspector Berlok Beeglesnoop at . He is quite insane, but constant reminders of his youth will get you through his quest dialogue. Answers to the dialogue are the following: ##What did you do in your youth? ##I wish I could be a great investigator like you were in your youth. ##When you were young you must have been a great writer. ##I think reading helps you stay young. ##When you were young, did you ever get lost? ##In your younger days, you must have taught the Gnomeland Security all you know. ##Were you this crazy when you were young or is this an old age thing? ##I am the general of Felwithe. ##When you were young, you must have seen some splendid shields. ##That accounts for two books. Where is the last? #Berlok sends you to Felwithe to find his 3 books. Completing all of Berlok's book quests reward you with the Investigation skill. BEWARE the shambling overgrowths! (65^^ Heroic) #*A Poem to the Past (Sub-Quest) #*The Gumshoe Guide (Sub-Quest) #*A Water Tight Case (Sub-Quest) #After completing all 3 sub-quests, and turning in The Gumshoe Guide to a collector, you will receive A Set of Books. Berlok's Investigative Guidelines. Examine it and you will receive a spell scroll titled The Ins and Outs of Investigation. Scribe that book to receive the new Investigation ability. Beginning the Investigation #Use the Investigation skill back at the Gully of the Ursa Rhym area (behind the Treant Grove in Greater Faydark) on the evidence present, a flaming pawn. #Read the book you receive, The Case of the Ursa Rhym #Collect 6 more clues in The Broken Fields of Butcherblock Mountains around the area. #*The first 3 clues are called scorched armor plates. The second 3 clues are scorched daggers (pictures of both are on the talk page). #Speak to the rat Chypp, with a silent P, at . After you finish the dialog 2 lvl 61 skeletons will spawn and 4 Raiders of Ree further down the canyon. (You don't need to kill them). For me the 4 Raiders were 63^^ Heroic. #Head to the Wailing Caves in CL and collect 6 pieces of dark elf evidence in the Ree Orc storerooms . #Proceed further in and look for 1 to 4 pieces of expedition evidence It varies from person to person. This can be found in a variety of rooms at , , or . #Kill Lord Ree in the back of wailing caves. ##The door at will open if Lord Ree has spawned, so just keep trying. ##*''Note:You don't have to kill mobs in the area to get a key. ~30 minute respawn time, if fail to kill the ebon mask encounter you'll have to wait till Lord ree is ready again'' ##hail Lord Ree when your group is ready to get him to lock the door and start the 3 waves, Quest will update when you killed lord Ree #examine a book in the same room as Lord Ree at with a black cloud emanating from it. This will spawn with two s, an and an . #Hail an Ebon Mask shadow master to start them attacking you #*''Note:As a 70 the master was 62^ Heroic and the 4 minions were 62 heroic.'' #Upon killing them, you will receive the missing pages. #Go to Butcherblock Mountains and speak to the rat, Chypp, asking for the eye necklace he has. #*Mention that your dog lost an eye in a bear attack. #Examine the missing pages standing next to Chypp and pick the option with to discover the perpetrators. #Return to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Greater Faydark and collect your reward. Rewards * *Choice of: **The Bangle of Nimble Fortitude **The Belt of the Cavalier **The Heart of Valor **The Ring of Valorous Perception fr:Une croisade au Faydwer